runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RuneScape - RuneScape's Warriors
For 20 years Runescape has been roamed by evil wizards, Ninjai, Demons, Giants, Immortals, Goblins, and monsters. Warriors have now come to Gielinor from Earth. They came in an out of control spaceship. The reason they came is because they heard Gielinor is being overrun by monsters. They have been fighting in wars on Earth for 10 years. Now, the story starts with Ninjai, Wizards, and a human. How will it end? You decide! Participants --Alexjustinma 22:41, 4 August 2009 (UTC) --Karshí 11:54, April 17, 2010 (UTC) --Expanios 9:26, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Rules Rules are the same as regular rules. Other Rules, Rule 1: You CAN use my characters in your chapters. Rule 2: You CAN'T use other people's unless they say you can. Rule 3: Species CAN '''be any species. Rule 4: '''YOUR characters can be on the good side and the bad side! Choose some of both! Characters Alexjustinma: Good Guys: *Name: Alexjustinma *Species: Human *Name: Max *Wizards of Waverly Place *Species: Wizard *Name: Alex *From: Wizards of Waverly Place *Species: Wizard *Name: Justin *From: Wizards of Waverly Place *Species: Wizard Bad Guys: *Name: No-Name Ninja *Species: Ninjai * *Name: Bald Guy Ninja *Species: Ninjai * *(Karshí:) *Name: Symmít *Species: Gielinorian Human * *(Expanios:) *Name: Zearoth *Species: Greater Demon Chapter 1: Ninjai Attack One stormy night, something was seen flying across the sky. Newspapers all across runescape reported a crash in the wilderness. 5 days later, the news reported humans from earth in Runescape. Alex: Hey, Max. Ever seen a gnome before? Max: No. Alexjustinma: Guys, just stop. I can teleport us there. Alex: You aren't a wizard. Alexjustinma: They have magical runes. Alex: Oh. Hey where did the rest of the group go? Justin: I do not know but we better go find them! Later at night. Justin: Yay shelter! The group falls asleep. Suddenly a window breaks. The group wakes up. Max: What was that? Alexjustinma: I think they are Ninjai! ???: You are right. ???: Yes you are! My name i- wait I don't have a name. just call me No-Name Ninja! ???: My name is Bald Guy Ninja! No-Name Ninja: Prepared to die? Alex: Stardust! No-Name Ninja gets turned to ashes. Bald Guy Ninja: Ahhh! I am glad I carry a jar! Bald Guy Ninja puts the ashes in a jar and escapes. Chapter 1 Interlude: Observations A half-mile away, a figure wearing a dark cloak watches the events unfold, and slowly walks away as Bald Guy Ninja escapes. Symmít: What was that supposed to be? Those three must be significant in some way to fall victim to an assassination attempt by Ninjai. But then, those particular Ninjai were surprisingly loud and unsuccesful. I suppose I will find out, soon enough. I always do... The figure disappears into the night. Chapter 2: The End For Some On an island near Karamjia, four immortals fought to save the universe from splintering into a million pieces. One, Orion Hellenius, was trapped forever in a universe in which Gielinor succumbed to a powerful demon's grasp. He died once again fighting for the ones he loved and cherished, and was not forgotten when the demon was finally defeated, due mainly to his efforts. Arasiovik, his brother, was eventually killed by a demon that broke through from another dimension. His last words were to whisper his brother's name and to ask for forgiveness for his life's failings. Wiliam Eldon was killed by a possessed Gorak Spartacus. William had decided that if he was going to die, he would do it comfortbly, and so sat down in defiance of the demon that killed his new comrades. Gorak Spartacus was possessed by a demon who then left him and electrocuted him while he cried for mercy. The only person left standing on that island was one small cyborg, who had managed to completely destroy the volcano and the company that created him. Tales still weave throughout the world that the cyborg still wanders through those tunnels, killing any adventurer that finds his way down there. Time sealed. The universe was right again. But in return, the planet Lunica had to fall through the holes in the universe, and was eradicated, left as floating smoke in the void between universes. And what happened to the demon of our universe? Well, Angeror works in mysterious ways. Likely he will turn up sooner or later. Thanks. Smith. 07:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 3: Rise of Evil Justin, Max, Alex and Alexjustinma sat around a campfire and begun telling stories of Gielinor in which their parent has told them as bed night stories when they were young. Then Alex told the story of an upcoming evil only to exist in myth. "My father told me this story when I was young. It scared the living Saradomin out of me. In the depths of the Wilderness after the fall of the Zarosian empire, Zamorak's Lieutenant and commander of the Demon forces laid waste to the broken armies of Saradomin and Zaros. His name was "Zearoth" but many people including the demons called him "The Villain of our Nightmares". However after the end of the God Wars, Zearoth went into slumber, ignoring Zamorak's order and thus was stripped from his ranks and banished from Zamorak's armies. Many demons also left the army as they were still true to Zearoth but they were never to be seen. But according to myth, Zearoth and his legion of Demons shall rise to rival the might of Zamorak himself. Everyone around the campfire was obviously frightened by their eyes. It was cold and worryful... ..."My Lord, the time has come." "Not now... Soon... but not now..."